


You Must be Stiles

by kiranightshade



Series: Steter Week 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, memory claw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Stiles meets Peter in the hospital. Peter is very happy to see him.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851556
Comments: 18
Kudos: 469
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	You Must be Stiles

“You must be Stiles,” Peter says and then he is so much closer. 

Stiles stumbles back, his heart racing and all he could think was how much he was going to die. Peter smiles. 

“I’ve heard so much about you. So strong and loyal.” Peter says almost wistfully. “So ignorant.”

Stiles barely has time to notice the way Peter goes cold because then he feels a piercing pain in his neck and fire everywhere. 

Fire and screaming and the smell. Roasting meat in the air as it chokes him like acid in his lungs. But none of it as painful as the feel of small trusting bodies falling one by one as he snaps their necks. 

Something in the core of him snaps over and over again as each body falls and it never stops. So many bodies, so much pain, for six years. And then he sees them. The men who poured the gasoline, the man who covered it up, the woman who put it all in motion. 

Stiles is shocked back into the hospital when a roar sounds, shaking the glass. Peter’s claws leave him, and Stiles is left dazed and struggling not to lose his balance. 

Then Peter bites him and Stiles yelps. 

Derek shoves him to the side, which Stiles does not appreciate, and attacks Peter, which Stiles is very conflicted with. Stiles watches as blood seeps out of his arm and then when something shatters, he watches Peter drag Derek across the floor and dig his claws into the back of Derek’s neck. Stiles feels of the ghost of those claws and brushes his fingers over the marks. 

So much pain, and rage, and desperation. So desperate to have his home and his pack. So desperate that he bit Stiles. 

Stiles is going to kill him. And then he might save him. He hasn’t decided. 

Derek falls unconscious and Stiles doesn’t blame him. He kind of envies him actually. 

“Is he ok?” Stiles asks.

“Perfectly. This little fight is tantamount to roughhousing and Derek has always had something of a thick head.”

“He’d better be.”

“There’s that loyalty. You will be such a perfect beta.”

“Look. I get it. You made damn sure of that. But if you keep brute forcing your way into a pack, the only thing you’ll find is the consequences of giving me some claws of my own.” 

“Like I said. Perfect.”


End file.
